Just Dance Wiki:Official Allowed Categories
This is the official list of permitted categories on the Just Dance Wiki. Anything not listed here should be assumed to not be allowed. Refer to the Category Format when adding categories. Relating to Artist * Artist categories are permitted. Examples of artist categories include "Songs by Katy Perry" and "Songs by Lady Gaga". Note that the format is not "One Direction songs", "ABBA" or "The Black Eyed Peas". * In the case of songs that have been covered, use the cover artist, not the original artist, unless the song becomes uncovered in a future game (in which case leave both). * "Songs with featured artists" is not allowed. * "Deceased Artists" should be added to the artist category; but may be added to a page if that artist has only had one song. Relating to Time *Categories involving decades, such as 1950s or 1980s are permitted. **Keep in mind you CANNOT make categories relating to specific years, such as "Songs from 2009". Relating to Dancer *Categories that relate to the dancer's gender, such as "Solo Males", "Female And Male Duets", "Mixed Gender Trios" and "All Male Dance Crews". Relating to Language *Categories that relate to a common-appearing language of a song, such as "German Songs". **However, there should not be a category called "English". **"Non-English songs" should only be added to minority subgroups. For example, a song like Dragostea din tei is allowed to have the category if it is the only Romanian song in the series. ***However, for songs like FANTASTIC BABY, it should only have the "Japanese Songs" category. Relating to Game *Categories relating to the game, such as "Songs in Just Dance 4". **This includes Just Dance Now, Greatest Hits, and Summer Party as well. Downloadable Content *This category should only be applied to downloadable songs, under the category of "DLCs" and categories like "Just Dance 4 DLCs". Genre *Categories relating to the genre of music, such as "Pop", are permitted. *Do NOT add categories such as "Spoken Elements". Alternate Routines and Mashups *Categories such as "Songs with Extreme Versions", "Songs with Mashups" (notice that it is not "Mash Ups"), "Songs with Sweat Mashups". *"Songs without alternate routines" and "Songs without Mash Ups" are not official categories. Difficulty and Effort *Categories relating to difficulty and efforts, such as "Medium Songs" and "Calm Songs". ** Since difficulties in games starting from Just Dance 2015, songs that debuted on this very game should NOT be under these categories. ** Since efforts are not present in'' Just Dance 4'' onward, songs that debuted on such games should NOT be under these categories. Avatar *If the song has an avatar in any game, it should be added to categories similar to "Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015". Remakes * Songs with known remakes should be added to the Remade Songs ''category. Only songs in Just Dance Now are qualified to have the ''Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now ''category. Routine Description * Any category which describes the routine (such as ''Barefoot Dancers, Simple backgrounds and Songs with fast dances) are not permitted. Miscellaneous *Most miscellaneous categories are not allowed. Please come back later for an exhaustive list of permitted miscellaneous categories. More will be added at a later time if found necessary. Thank you for cooperation. Category:Policy